


Day 1: Naked Cuddles

by Venusdoom3



Series: 30 Day Stucky Porn Challenge [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nightmares, Panic, Pining Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: This is a first; Bucky has come to him for verbal comfort in the middle of the night, but he's never crawled into Steve's bed, no matter how welcome he'd be.
And considering how long Steve has been secretly in love with him, that's plenty welcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-imposed 30 day Stucky porn challenge, ahoy! All of these fics will be independent of each other; I'm going to try to keep them short; and they won't take place in the same universe as my Related Stucky One-Shots series.
> 
> Here's the list of prompts I'm using:
> 
> 1\. ~~Naked cuddles~~  
>  2\. Naked kissing  
> 3\. Masturbation  
> 4\. Blowjob  
> 5\. Clothed getting off  
> 6\. First time  
> 7\. Half dressed  
> 8\. Skype/Facetime sex  
> 9\. Against the wall  
> 10\. Doggy style  
> 11\. Caught/walked in on  
> 12\. Fingering  
> 13\. Rimming  
> 14\. 69  
> 15\. Sweet and passionate  
> 16\. Public sex  
> 17\. On the floor  
> 18\. Lazy morning sex  
> 19\. Outdoors (woods, park, garden)  
> 20\. Your own kink  
> 21\. Shower sex  
> 22\. On the desk  
> 23\. Trying a new position  
> 24\. Loud sex  
> 25\. With Toys  
> 26\. Can't make a sound  
> 27\. Rough (biting, scratching, etc.)  
> 28\. Role playing  
> 29\. With food  
> 30\. Whatever pleases you

** Day 1: Naked Cuddles **

"Steve?"

The soft voice from his bedroom doorway jolts Steve awake, and he squints into the dimness. "Buck? Is everything okay?"

The sound of bare feet shuffling across the deep pile carpet approaches the bed along with the shadowy figure accompanying it. "I need... I have to–"

A choked-off sob reaches Steve's ears, not detracting from his sense of alarm in the slightest. "Hey," he says, throwing back the covers, but before he can climb out of bed to meet Bucky, Bucky's already in the bed with him, trembling so hard Steve feels it through the mattress. This is a first; Bucky has come to him for verbal comfort in the middle of the night, but he's never crawled into Steve's bed, no matter how welcome he'd be.

And considering how long Steve has been secretly in love with him, that's plenty welcome.

"What's going on, buddy?" Steve murmurs, turning on his side to face Bucky, but instead of answering immediately, Bucky slides closer, pressing himself against Steve and wrapping his metal arm around Steve's ribcage hard enough to shorten his breath. "Nightmare?" Steve asks, letting his free arm surround Bucky's torso in return. His tremors haven't abated, so Steve rubs light patterns into Bucky's bare back, waiting for him to answer.

"You – you were like Schmidt," Bucky says, his voice rough and halting, his head tucked beneath Steve's chin. "At first you were you, but then you peeled off all your skin, and you were all _red_ and evil and–" He's even less successful at stifling his next sob, and he brings his flesh hand up between them, tugging at Steve's well-worn t-shirt. "Your skin," he rasps, sounding desperate, although Steve doesn't have the faintest idea what he can do to placate Bucky, whose nightmares and flashbacks render him utterly illogical from time to time. It happens much less often than it did when Bucky first returned, but when it happens, it never fails to make Steve feel helpless. "Steve, _your skin_..."

"Hey, hey – my skin's still here." Steve pulls back, brushing Bucky's hair off his face. "Let me turn the light on, and you can see. Okay?"

"Steve. _Steve_." Bucky sounds frantic, now shoving the hem of Steve's t-shirt up and over his ribs. " _Your skin_. I gotta feel it – _please–"_

"Okay. It's okay. Shh." Steve grabs the back of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head. Bucky whimpers, clutching Steve harder and mashing them together chest to chest, his face buried in Steve's neck. "See? My skin's all there. Okay?"

"No!" Bucky sobs, his volume increasing along with his distress. "Your – your–" With his bare feet, he scrabbles at Steve's loose pajama pants, managing to drag them down and kick them aside before Steve grasps what's happening.

"Whoa – oh, shit–" Steve stammers, startled by his sudden and utter nudity and moving to separate himself from Bucky, but the grip of Bucky's metal arm around him is inexorable, and Bucky yanks him close again, his face still buried in Steve's throat, his tears streaming between Steve's pectorals. Bucky's outer leg wraps around Steve's thighs, his other shoved between them, and only when the two men are touching at every possible point – leg, hip, belly, chest, and cheek – do two things happen simultaneously: Bucky's wild tremors begin to calm, and Steve realizes _Bucky's naked, too_. Now Steve only has to contend with one other small problem – well, all modesty aside, this particular problem isn't small at all, and it'll be way, _way_ above average sized if it continues swelling the way it's trying to.

_Think about anything but this,_ Steve's mind yammers as he desperately tries to curb his growing hard-on. _Think about Ma's funeral. Think about the innocent people you couldn't save on any given mission. Think about Bucky falling, if that's what it takes!_

Nothing helps, although those memories do prevent him from rising any further than half mast. "Buck," Steve says after a moment, gritting his teeth and easing his hips back a millimeter at a time, stroking Bucky's hair to distract him. "Hey, you okay?"

"Don't let go." Bucky's warm breath ghosts past Steve's ear, tinged with panic.

"I'm not. I promise." Steve brushes Bucky's hair back, tucking it behind his ear and looking him in the eye. "I won't let you go until you're ready. I just want us to get comfortable so you can get some sleep, okay?"

Bucky gives a terse nod, loosening the grip of his metal arm enough to allow Steve to roll onto his back, suppressing a sigh of relief when his pelvis is no longer pressed against Bucky's. He has to try _really_ hard not to think about the fact that less than thirty seconds ago, even though he was too flustered to register it at the time, _his dick was touching Bucky's._ "Come here," Steve murmurs, slipping his arm under Bucky as he crowds against Steve again, tangling their legs together, his head pillowed on Steve's chest and shoulder.

Steve pulls the blankets up to cover them both, but Bucky stops him when the covers reach about waist level. "Not yet," he says, quiet and hoarse, resting his metal hand on Steve's stomach. "I just need to be able to see that it's here."

"My skin?"

Nodding, Bucky nestles closer, his eyes slipping closed. His body, until now taut and buzzing with panicked energy, melts into relaxation within seconds, and a minute after that, the even cadence of his breathing tells Steve he's out like a light. Only then does Steve fully release the breath he's half held since Bucky ripped his pants off.

That thought – for God's sake, _Bucky ripped his pants off!_ – takes him from half mast to full in an instant, and he sighs, staring at the ceiling and cursing whatever he's done in his life to deserve having his arms full of naked Bucky, a dick hard enough to club something to death, and no way in hell the two things can ever relieve each other. Resigning himself to a severe case of blue balls, he closes his eyes, thinking he might spend part of the next morning reading up on how some men can come just from flexing their stomach muscles. He certainly has enough of those.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that wasn't as porny as I would've liked, but this was what the muse whispered in my ear, so there you have it. I'll try to make the rest of the installments extra smutty to make up for it.
> 
> Comments and kudos may result in a ridiculous amount of boysmut!


End file.
